An increase in the number of payment methods combined with increasing complexity and number of business models has increased the number of changes required in merchant and/or marketplace payment systems and pipelines, as well as in customer interfacing contact points with these systems and pipelines. Within some marketplace sites (e.g., a number of merchant sites that may collectively form an electronic marketplace), several teams may duplicate user interfaces (“UIs”) and integration work for integrating ordering and payment functionality. The combination of these factors can increase the cost of implementing new payment methods and/or may slow the adoption of the new payment methods.
These and other challenges may complicate payment systems and/or adoption of new payment methods by clients. As used herein, “clients” can refer to particular merchant sites or merchant site servers (also referred to herein as “client sites”) that may be associated with a marketplace. These clients may support varying subsets of available payment methods with varying user interfaces. As such, some preferred payment methods may not be available uniformly across the marketplace and/or merchant sites.